Escarcha y nieve
by Torbellino-san
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la escarcha y la nieve pelearan? Bueno aquí esta el resultado "¡Ya cállate!-grito dejando salir su enojo desde que comenzó esa conversación o pelea, como sea. De pronto todo lo que era el patio trasero junto una parte del castillo..."Si quieren saber que es lo que pasa entren y lean. Jjaaj disfruntelo.


**Escarcha y nieve**

¿Por qué, le pasaba eso a él? ¿Por qué? Siempre era lo mismo ella se enojaba y todo queda bajo nieve, sin importar que siempre era igual.

Esa mujer lo iba sacar de su quicio, sin duda que lo iba hacer.

Lo más gracioso, por lo menos como él lo piensa, fue de cómo paso todo esto.

* * *

 _Un joven, de pelo blanco como la nieve y unos ojos azules como el cielo, iba corriendo por todo el castillo de_ _Arendelle, al parecer buscando algo o alguien._

 _El joven siguió así hasta que llego al patio trasero del edificio._

 _Sentada en una banca se encontraba una joven, de pelo rubio platino, con ojos casi igual que los de él y llevaba su vestido de hielo, que usualmente siempre vestía, entallando se esbelta figura. La joven estaba sentada en una banca de mármol, mientras jugaba un poco con su habilidad de hielo._

 _El chico al ver que todo estaba bien suspiro de alivio antes de llamarle la atención a la chica._

 _-Deberías cuidar un poco más tu magia mientras estés jugando con ella-dijo altanero a la joven._

 _-¿Eh?- levanto su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para poder observar al joven- Oh, sos* voz…otra vez- desviando la mirada al decir lo último._

 _-Eh, no me digas que no te alegras de verme- con una sonrisa burlona surcando sus labios, acercándose a la hermosa chica despacio._

 _-Preferiría cambiar de cerebro con Olaf, antes de verte-dijo desasiendo su pequeña escultura, que hace unos segundos estaba haciendo._

 _-Auch, eso sí que me dolió-poniendo sus manos en la parte izquierda de su pecho, fingiendo dolor en esa zona- Mi reina._

 _-Que inmaduro- rodando sus ojos y ya harta su estupidez- Además- prosiguió- ¿Por qué, no vas a molestar a otro?_

 _-Oh, mi reina, usted debe saber que solo tú me puedes ver y nadie más- de alguna forma le respondió a su pregunta mientras si inclinaba haciendo un reverencia para molestarla más._

 _-Uno: para ti es Elsa y dos:- iba diciendo esto contando los puntos con sus dedos de la mano derecha- ¿Por qué, solo yo puedo verte?_

 _-Bueno, no sé porque solo vos me puedes ver, Elsa-dijo cumpliendo los dos puntos de ella._

 _-Que idiota- murmuro la rubia con fastidió._

 _-Eh- dijo ofendido- Mi nombre no es idiota._

 _-¿Ah, sí? Entonces explícame quien sos por que lo único que veo es a un idiota- esta vez fue más brusca con sus palabras._

 _-Yo soy, Jack, Jack Frost._

 _-Bueno Frost, entonces déjame tranquila por una vez y ándate de una vez por todas- señalando asía la salida trasera._

 _-No lo voy hacer- dijo ya más autoritario el Frost- Y si no me equivoco, además de vos yo también tengo habilidad con el hielo, vos me necesitas tal como yo a vos porque solo nadie me puede ver más que tu._

 _Se quedo sin palabras en un momento, tenía razón, ella lo necesitaba pero no iba a dejar su orgullo de lado por ese idiota._

 _-¡Ya cállate!-grito dejando salir su enojo desde que comenzó esa conversación o pelea, como sea._

 _El grito se escucho por todos los rincones del jardín. De pronto todo lo que era el patio trasero junto una parte del castillo, estaban pintado por un manto espeso de nieve blanca y helada, producto del enojo de Elsa._

 _-Oh-dijo la fuente de esa "decoración" antes de salir corriendo de ahí para ir directo al bosque._

 _Jack que lo vio venir estaba en el techo del castillo, gracias a "Viento"._

 _-Esta mujer, sí que es fiera cuando se enoja- dijo esto viendo como la joven se fue directo al bosque- Aghr, algún día me va sacar de quicio si sigue así cuando la visito._

* * *

La estuvo buscando por ese bosque como por una hora, por suerte encontró un camino de hielo, obviamente hecho por ella. Siguió ese camino hasta que la encontró sentada en la orilla de un lago, con las piernas flexionas hasta su pecho, sus brazos rodeando estas y con su cara escondida entre las rodillas.

-Elsa- quiso llamar su atención pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia-Elsa- lo intento otra vez pero tampoco hubo respuesta, hasta que el chico se canso-¡ELSA!

-¿Eh?- levantando sacando la cara de su escondite-Jack.

-Yo te quería deci…wow… espera un momento, ¿me acabas de llamar Jack, no idiota, inmaduro o imbécil?-pregunto algo desconcertado de que no lo haya insultado.

-Emm…si, ese es tu nombre- le respondió algo confundida por la pregunta del joven.

-Sí, solo que me sorprendió que no me insultaras como normalmente lo haces- le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella, hasta que quedo a su lado y se sentó acompañándola.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que ella corto el silencio.

-Me querías decir algo ¿no?

-Eh, sí, claro- recordando lo que le iba a decir- Bueno, lo que yo te quería decir es que… bueno…yo..-tomo aire para seguir- me quería disculpar por hacerte enfadar ya se que soy algo inmaduro e idiota…

-¿Algo?-pregunto con ironía.

-Bueno, si no algo sino mucho pero no significa abuses de eso- le advirtió cuando la vio sonreir de superioridad- Y..¿me disculpas?

-Sí, igual yo también no estuve bien en decirte esas cosas, pero si te perdono-sonrió al decir lo último.

-Entonces…¿estamos bien?-pregunto extendiéndole la mano hacia ella.

-Estamos bien- le respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Después de estrechárselas, se quedaron viendo a los ojos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, con las manos aun unidas. Estuvieron así unos minutos sin apartarse la mirada.

El joven en un momento pasó de los ojos a los labios de la joven, se veían tan suaves y dulces que le daban ganas de tirarse contra ello.

Pero lo que Jack no sabía era que la reina de Arendelle, estaba en su misma situación de los ojos del chico paso a los finos y apetecibles labios de Frost.

Así se quedaron, hasta que el peli-blanco se harto de no hacer nada y de un movimiento rápido tiro de la mano que estaba unida a la suya para después estampar sus labios contra la boca de la joven.

Elsa, se había quedado en shock, no podía responder, tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras el chico le insistía pero no había respuesta.

"¿ _Pero que está haciendo?"_ se pregunto la joven " _Lo tengo que alejar pero ¿Por qué, no puedo? Mi cuerpo no responde, lo tengo que alejar"_ estuvo insistiendo pero no podía algo no la dejaba " _Ya que"_ termino rindiéndose.

El joven al ver que no hubo respuesta, ya después de estar pidiéndola, se estaba por separa de su boca pero antes de eso, sintió como la chica le correspondía el beso. El peli-blanco feliz de que no se alejara de el profundizo más el beso.

Los jóvenes amantes mostraron su amor bajo la mirada del hombre de la luna.

* * *

 **¡Hasta ahí!**

 **¿Y, que les pareció? Esta es mi segunda historia, aun que la publique en el mismo día que la primera pero es que me emocione mucho y no lo pude esperar más así que acabe escribiendo esta historia hoy.**

 **Jajajaj bueno hasta la proxima**


End file.
